


Dentelle

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Harry, Falling In Love, M/M, Slytherin and Gryffindors getting along, some mild smut, though it's due to a potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Harry accidentally drinks a potion that changes his clothes, it seems a certain Slytherin likes these changes. This is slash.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 37
Kudos: 620





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! I know I haven’t update any of my other stories in a little while, uni has been crazy busy, and I haven’t had the brainpower needed to properly develop a story. I still wanted to write though so thought I would write this sweetish short story; I’m not sure if I will leave it as is or continue it, thoughts anyone? I am hoping to post the last chapter to my Harry/Scorpius fic in the next week or so then I will start working on my other stories. This is set in 5th year and Fred and George are still at school.
> 
> Like always, I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Also, this is slashish just so people are aware, I hope you enjoy.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast between his two best friends. It was Ron’s 16th birthday and they were celebrating. Fred and George wandered over to wish Ron a Happy Birthday clapping him firmly on the back and singing Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs while Harry slid another pastry onto his own plate smiling at the twin’s antics. 

Fred and George moved down the table to Lee after finishing their duet, smiling and winking at the other students as they passed.

Harry took a large bite of his pastry as he turned to ask Ron how he would like to spend his day. Before the words could make their way out though he felt a piece of pastry slide down his throat as he began to cough and choke. Gasping for breath and eyes watering as he tried to dislodge the errant breakfast food.

“Blimey Harry are you OK?” Ron asked as he realised his best friend was in trouble. Casting his eyes around the table he grabbed his own goblet of pumpkin juice, handing it to Harry.

“Here, drink this, it will help wash it down” Ron explained, handing over the goblet which Harry gratefully guzzled down.

“Better?” Ron asked as Hermione rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Much, thanks, mate.”

“No worries couldn’t have you spending my birthday in the hospital wing now could we” Ron replied with a cheeky grin.

Before Harry could retort his stomach clenched and he leant over, groaning in pain as he felt his body begin to heat up.

He heard voices around him, but they faded to a dull buzzing noise as his whole being focused on the burning feeling and the magic swirling around him.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there hunched over the table before the pain began to gradually fade to nothing.

He sat up and blinked his green eyes a few times taking a few seconds for his eyes to focus again on the people around him. When he did, however, he was met with shocked and horrified gazes.

He glanced sideways at Hermione as he heard her gasp.

“What is it, Hermione?” Harry asked in confusion, looking around to see half the hall looking at him in stunned silence.

“Ah” Hermione muttered unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Ron?” Harry said turning to his other side to face his red-haired friend, catching the eyes of the twins further down the table who were looking decidedly nervous and guilty. Harry’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at their expressions.

“Umm, look down” Ron spluttered face turning red as he waved his hand vaguely at Harry’s body.

Harry looked down and felt his horror grow.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO FRED AND GEORGE!” he shouted as he saw what had happened to him.

Gone was his normal clothes replaced with a soft blue lace dress, it had a scoop neck revealing a large section of Harry’s toned chest. 

Harry stood up from the table in anger, making his way around the table slowly as Fred and George began to back away. As he walked, he noticed how short the dress was, sitting well above his knees, feeling himself blush as he felt ridiculously self-conscious with so much of his body on display.

“What did you do?” Harry asked again in a deadly whisper, green eyes narrowing in anger.

Fred and George continued to back away, hands raised in front of them in surrender. 

“Now Harry, that little surprise was actually a birthday treat for Ron. How were we to know you were going to drink his pumpkin juice.”

“Oi” Ron squawked indignantly behind him.

“But don’t worry” the other twin started, “it should only last a few days, a week at most.”

“A week! You expect me to get around in this for a week!? I’m going to go change” He said decisively already turning to head towards Gryffindor tower.

“Ah sorry Harry but that won’t help, the potion will change whatever you put on into women’s clothing until it wears off.”

“What am I going to do? I can’t get around the castle in this, I look bloody ridiculous” Harry said his anger starting to give way to dismay as he ran his fingers discontentedly through his dark locks, a hand trailing nervously down his side to pull at the soft material.

“Harry you look anything but ridiculous” Fred said earnestly.

“In fact, you look absolutely gorgeous,” said George running his eyes appreciatively over Harry's lithe form, while Fred nodded eagerly beside him.

“Completely delectable,” Fred said earnestly, and Harry blushed brightly under the intense gaze.

Rolling his eyes Harry sat back down, “you both owe me big time” he huffed and both twins nodded eagerly.

To Harry’s great surprise it turned out that others seemed to agree with Fred and George’s assessment of Harry’s new attire.

Harry was making his way out of the great hall with Ron and Hermione when he felt a hand reach out and squeeze his arse. He spun around quickly eyes flashing but all he was met with was innocent gazes, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously but couldn’t work out who had touched him. He hurried to catch up to Ron and Hermione who were already exiting the hall. As he went to rush out the doors he collided with a firm chest, falling backward and landing awkwardly on the hard-stone floor.

He laid there dazed for a moment before a concerned face swam into his vision. Rich dark skin and deep brown eyes let him know that he was looking at none other than Blaise Zabini. Harry groaned and shifted on the floor a little as he tried to regain his senses. 

At the movement, Blaise’s eyes moved down his body seeming to take in his unusual attire for the first time. 

Blaise stared in shock at Harry Potter sprawled out on the floor in front of him. He had been running late for breakfast so hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going when he felt a warm firm body collide with his own. Looking down he had realised he had run into Harry Potter, but it had taken him a moment to realise just what Harry was wearing. Harry had always been smaller and more delicate than most of the boys in their year but there was something about seeing him clad in the light blue lace dress that made Blaise’s heart freeze in his chest. His mouth went dry and his hands clenched at his sides in an effort not to reach out and touch as he realised that Harry’s dress had ridden up and revealed a pair of black lace panties, the outline of a cock clearly visible through the sheer material.

It took all of Blaise’s will power not to simply climb on Harry and take him right there in the great hall in front of everyone. Dark eyes narrowed as he looked around the hall and noticed all the eyes trained on Harry, many blown wide with lust as they took in the sight of the small Gryffindor spread before them. A small growl erupted from his chest at the idea of anyone else seeing Harry in such a position. 

He leaned down and gripped Harry under his arms and pulled him to his feet, promptly fixing his dress, to several groans of disappointment from the other inhabitants in the hall. Harry blinked in confusion for a moment, wobbling a bit as Blaise pulled him into his chest, a strong arm slipping around his waist and holding him possessively.

“Are you OK Harry?” Blaise asked, concern colouring his tone.

Harry looked up at Blaise in bemusement, “Zabini?” he asked in confusion. “Since when do you call me Harry?”'

“Since right now, if that’s OK with you of course?”

Harry just nodded, not opposed to the idea of befriending the tall Slytherin.

“It would please me greatly if you would call me Blaise” the Slytherin continued staring at Harry so intently that Harry felt a light blush overtake his cheeks, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. 

“Ok, I can do that” Harry replied only then realising that he was still ensconced in Blaise’s warm arms. He tried to pull away but Blaise didn’t seem keen to let him go at the moment. Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment before Blaise reluctantly released his hold on Harry, his hand gently brushing the soft material at Harry’s waist. Blaise had to bite his lip to stop a small groan escaping him.

Harry gave him an uncertain smile before hurrying out the door after Ron and Hermione, Blaise’s dark eyes following him as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Harry hurried out of the great hall still smiling bemusedly and wondering about his interaction with Blaise. He found Ron and Hermione waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and they wandered off to celebrate Ron’s birthday together. Originally, they had planned on Harry and Ron going flying for the morning while Hermione watched but Harry’s new attire was making him doubt those plans. They walked down to the quidditch pitch Harry ignoring all the looks he was getting, while Ron grabbed some brooms.

“Ah mate I don’t think that’s such a good idea with what I’m wearing” Harry said a little sheepishly waving his hand towards his outfit. He was surprised that even though he was hardly wearing any clothing in early March, he didn’t feel cold at all. Must be a side effect of the potion he thought.

Ron blinked a few times as though reminding himself of what Harry was actually wearing then gave a small chuckle.

“Ah right, do you mind if I go for a quick fly though?”

“Not at all birthday boy” Harry said brightly before wandering over to Hermione who was sitting in the stands. 

“So, have you got any ideas how I can break this potion?”

Hermione turned to look at him snickering, “No sorry Harry, you know what Fred and George are like, too clever by half. If they say there is no way to break it then there probably isn’t.”

Harry sighed in resignation; he knew it was a long shot but had to at least ask.

They watched as Ron zoomed by a large smile on his face, Harry’s fingers gently tracing the lace at his side.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After Blaise had watched Harry walk out of the hall, he made his way to the Slytherin table, taking a seat between Draco and Theo. 

“Harry will be mine” he said calmly, dishing himself up some breakfast.

Draco and Theo shared a look of surprise before simply nodding.

“Of course,” the Malfoy heir said calmly.

“I need Slytherin to keep an eye on him, make sure he’s safe. I doubt I’m the only one with this idea after the little performance he put on this morning” Blaise said darkly, glaring around the hall as though daring anyone to touch Harry.

“We will spread the word through Slytherin” Theo said, taking a slow sip of his tea.

Blaise simply nodded in thanks before continuing to eat his breakfast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron’s birthday had turned out to be one of his best so far, according to the red head. Presents and flying in the morning then lunch at Hagrid’s, where the food had turned out to be unexpectedly edible. Hagrid had been surprised to say the least at Harrys new outfit and had laughed uproariously for several minutes before he eventually calmed down. Harry had scowled furiously but that just seemed to make Hagrid laugh even harder. 

They had wandered back up to the castle in the afternoon heading to Gryffindor tower to play a few games of exploding snap before dinner. Harry had managed to forget about what he was wearing after Hagrid had stopped his laughing; however, it all came rushing back when they entered the castle and all eyes turned to stare at him. Hermione and Ron moved closer to him, shooting glares at anyone who seemed to be staring to long. Harry felt an intense stare at his back and turned to find Blaise leaning on a wall nearby watching Harry so intensely that Harry felt his face warm up lightly. Harry sent him an unsure smile and Blaise returned it with a confident grin. The taller teenager pushed himself off the wall and made his way to Harry. Ron and Hermione watching him suspiciously.

“Alright there Harry?” Blaise asked softly running a hand gently over one cheek. He smiled softly when Harry subtly leaned into the touch.

“Oh yeah. Just wish everyone would stop staring. Though I guess I should be used to staring by now.”

“Hmm… If I had my way no one but I would get to see so much of you” Blaise murmured quietly stepping deeper into Harry’s personal space causing the Gryffindor to gasp slightly as green eyes looked up to meet deep brown. Harry found himself continuing to stare at Blaise, long after what would have been considered an appropriate amount of time. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but he was finding himself surprisingly intoxicated by Blaise, he radiated strength that drew Harry in and made him feel safe.

Before Harry could respond he found himself being pulled away by Ron, “come on Harry, lets’ get out of here.”

Harry shot Blaise one more look, the Slytherin raising an eyebrow at him in question before Harry allowed himself to be led away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The three Gryffindors made their way to the great hall later that night for dinner with Fred, George and Ginny. All the Weasleys wanting to be together to celebrate Ron’s birthday. They walked into the great hall all laughing and talking, joining the Gryffindor table where a small party broke out. As the sun begun to set a bright light enclosed Harry flashing for a few seconds. When Harry looked down again, he found that his dress was now a white silk nighty. His nipples hardening instantly at the feeling of the soft material rubbing against them, he blushed when he realised the peaks of his nipples were clearly visible through the thin material.

He rolled his eyes in frustration, “anything else you forgot to tell me?” He asked Fred and George with a huff, trying to ignore the laughter coming from the hall around him.

The twins just shook their head, “ah sorry about that Harry, forgot it did that actually” Fred said grinning slightly. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed at the unrepentant looks on the twins faces, he grabbed his wand and cast a strong stinging charm. The yelp of pain and surprise they let out made him feel a little better about his situation. George opened his mouth to say something but saw the glare Harry was shooting him and quickly shut it.

Sitting over at the Slytherin table Blaise had to forcefully hold himself in his chair to stop himself jumping up and wrapping the small Gryffindor in his arms and shielding him from the eyes of everyone in the hall when he saw the silky white nighty Harry was now wearing.

Draco shot him a smirk as Blaise let out a small groan.

Blaise continued to watch the dark-haired saviour during the whole meal but saw red when the smaller Gryffindor was making his way out of the hall, only to find himself the focus of unwanted attention by several 7th year Ravenclaws. Harry shoved the older boys away but before he could do much else Blaise had stormed his way across the whole and planted himself between Harry and the Ravenclaws.

Harry blinked in surprise when he found Blaise suddenly in front of him a strong arm coming out and wrapping around Harrys slim waist pulling him flush against Blaise’s back. 

Harry surprised himself by going with the motion, allowing himself to lean against the strong back, feeling Blaise’s muscles ripple as he raised his wand and pointed it at the offending Ravenclaws.

“Don’t touch him!” Blaise growled out, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The Ravenclaws looked at him in surprise before raising their hands in surrender.

“Easy their mate, we didn’t mean any harm.”

Blaise just scowled until they hurried out of the hall.

Harry found himself disorientated as he was spun around and encased in Blaise’ strong arms, concerned eyes staring into his. 

“Are you OK, did they harm you?” 

Harry shook his head and narrowed his eyes slightly, “I’m fine, I don’t need you to fight my battles for me though,” though Harry couldn’t deny that it felt nice to have some protect him for once.

Blaise just smirked, “I know you don’t need me to Harry, but I want to.”

Harry blinked in surprise and a small smile started to form on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

The next day was Sunday so Harry allowed himself a little lie in, he heard the other boys leave but just pulled his blankets up further and snuggled down. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he secretly loved the feel of the silk nighty, he squirmed slightly enjoying the soft material against his skin. He stayed in bed a little longer until his grumbling stomach forced him to get up and face the day. As Harry climbed out of bed his silk nighty transformed back into the blue lace dress, he just rolled his eyes in resignation before finishing getting ready and heading down for breakfast. As Harry exited the common room, he was surprised to see a certain Slytherin waiting for him.  
Blaise’s dark eyes seemed to glow as they took in the sight of Harry before him.

“I was wondering if I could perhaps escort you to breakfast this morning Harry?” 

“Ah… OK sure, why though?” Harry asked as he looked up at Blaise.

“Well, I noticed Ron and Hermione were already at breakfast and I didn’t like the idea of you walking through the halls alone and unprotected, especially after what happened after dinner last night.” Blaise answered placing a firm hand on Harrys lower back and drawing him closer to his side as they walked through the halls ignoring the looks, they were getting as they went.

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that but couldn’t deny the small warmth that grew in him at the idea that Blaise had been worried about him, wanted to protect him.

They walked to the great hall and Harry was surprised with how much he and Blaise actually had in common. Blaise loved to fly even though he didn’t play quidditch and before Harry knew it he was agreeing to go flying with Blaise sometime. It also turned out that Blaise spent much of his summer at his family’s manor in Italy, Harry who had never been overseas was enraptured with Blaise’s stories. As they entered the great hall Harry was in hysterics, laughing at a story Blaise was telling him about a cousin and a run in with a hoard of bowtruckles.

“Before Zion knew what hit him, he was covered in them, they were all through his hair, ears, trying to climb up his nose and down his pants. He had to jump in the dam to get them off. Even to this day he doesn’t dare go in that part of the forest again.”

Harry continued to laugh uproariously eyes glittering in mirth, face lit with happiness and Blaise didn’t think he had ever seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

Harry was so caught up in the story that he didn’t notice that Blaise had led him over to the Slytherin table for breakfast until he was seated between Nott and Blaise, Malfoy across from him.

He blinked around a few times in confusion trying to get his bearings, when he did, he made to stand up. “Ah I’m not sure if this is such a good idea Blaise” Harry said unsurely.  
Blaise put a firm hand on his shoulder and guided him back into his seat, “relax Harry, you are more than welcome here.” Malfoy and Nott nodded along.

Harry looked around and saw that no Slytherins looked surprised to see him sitting there, except for maybe Professor Snape, who was staring openly at Harry his mouth slightly agape. Harry let out a small chuckle at the sight but seeing that no one seemed to mind his presence he started serving himself up some fruit and yogurt for breakfast.

Blaise eye him for a moment before starting to serve himself.

“I was actually hoping you may want to spend the day with us in the Slytherin common room, perhaps working on homework or playing chess?” Blaise asked, and for the first time Harry saw a little hesitation, like he was unsure what Harry’s response would be.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he noticed that all the Slytherins in the area were trying to subtly listen in to his answer. Harry just turned a small smile to Blaise, “sure, I’d like that.” If the Slytherins were trying to make an effort, then so would he. He didn’t actually have a problem with many of them it was just the house rivalry as well as Malfoy if he was honest, that had caused most of the problems. But it appeared even the blonde didn’t seem to mind; he hadn’t even looked up from his breakfast as Harry answered.

Blaise looked happy with his response a small smile gracing his features as he turned to answer a question from Parkinson who was sitting next to Draco. 

Harry looked down in surprise when he felt a hand on his knee, he saw Blaise’s hand resting gently his dark skin contrasting beautifully with Harry’s pale. 

He felt his face heating up and quickly glanced away when he saw Malfoy and Parkinson smirking at him. Blaise’s hand started to trace circles on the inside of Harry’s thigh, Harry shot a look at Blaise, but he seemed quite absorbed in his conversation. The hand started to slowly make it’s way up Harry’s inner thigh and Harry felt himself shudder as the touch sent tingles running through his whole body. The hand travelled even further pushing underneath Harry’s dress, Harry let out a small gasp but surprisingly didn’t push Blaise’s hand away. He wasn’t sure why exactly he just knew that Blaise made him feel safe and he liked the feeling of Blaise’s hand against his skin. 

Blaise must have heard Harry gasp because his hand didn’t travel any further but stayed where it was tracing soft circles on the sensitive part of his upper thigh. Harry started shifting in his seat as he embarrassingly felt himself start to harden and there was no way Blaise would fail to notice in the tiny dress he was wearing.

Indeed, Blaise had noticed Harry’s growing problem, he wanted nothing more to wrap his hand around Harry, hear the moans that would escape from the beauty beside him, but instead he removed his hand and placed it along the back of Harry’s chair, not wanting to embarrass him. Harry sent him a grateful smile and leant into his side a little. It was then that he noticed nearly the entire Gryffindor table, including Ron and Hermione, were looking at him dumbstruck. Harry shot them a small smile but didn’t move away from Blaise’s side. He locked eyes with Ron who simply lifted his eyebrow in question, Harry just gave a small shrug in response. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in Ron’s ear, and even from across the hall Harry could see Ron blushing, before they both smiled at him and went back to eating their breakfast. Harry sighed in relief, it looked like his best friends weren’t going to have a problem with him spending time with Slytherins.

“Well shall we head off?” Nott asked putting down his cup of tea and standing from the table, the other fifth year Slytherins following suit. Harry stood and Blaise wrapped a hand around his waist pulling him against his side again as the group walked toward the dungeons. 

“So, Potter you’re not scared of venturing into enemy territory?” asked Malfoy who was walking beside him.

Harry just smirked, “not like it’s my first time.”

Malfoy raised his eyes in surprise, “what!?”

Harry just smiled and turned to Blaise instead leaving a confused Slytherin trailing behind.

They arrived at the wall that Harry knew lead to the Slytherin common room and Parkinson whispered the password so softly that Harry couldn’t hear it. As they walked into the snake pit Harry was unsurprised to see that the room hadn’t changed at all in the last few years. Roaring fires with soft rugs in front of them, large leather lounges and table set up for studying. It was different to Gryffindors common room but still cosy. The room was surprisingly empty, but Harry still felt slightly awkward. Blaise pulled him closer to his side for a moment whispering, “I’m just going to grab some books and parchment I will be back soon.” Before walking quickly to the stairs that Harry assumed led to the dorms. Half the group hurried off after him and Harry sat with Goyle, Nott and Greengrass at a table.

“So, Potter,” said Greengrass without preamble. “What’s the deal with you and Blaise?” A speculative look on her face.

Harry just shrugged, “not really sure to be honest, he defended me yesterday and asked me to spend time with him today, so I guess he is making an effort to be friends?”

“Just friends?” the Slytherin asked in amusement.

“Of course, what else could it be?” Harry asked in confusion looking up and meeting her pale gaze for the first time. “I think he is protective of me because of this ridiculous outfit, some of the guys have been a little handsy truth be told” Harry finished with a chuckle and a tug on the short dress.

Nott’s eyes widened in surprise but before anyone could comment further the remaining Slytherins were making their way back to the table. As Blaise sat beside him spreading out several rolls of parchment and books for them to use he heard Greengrass whisper to Blaise, “you’re going to have your work cut out for you there.” Before they all got to work.  
Harry found the quieter atmosphere of the Slytherin common room relaxing and he was actually able to get quite a bit of homework done. He loved Gryffindor tower, but it was always so full of noise and people it could be hard to concentrate sometimes.

“So, Potter” said Malfoy, strangely reminiscent of how Greengrass had spoken to him earlier. “How are you finding it wearing women’s clothing?”

Harry sat his quill down patiently, he could tell the Malfoy heir was trying to embarrass him, but he wasn’t going to rise to the bait.

“From what Pansy and Daphne have said those g-strings are a real pain” the blonde Slytherin finished with a smirk, Parkinson stifling a laugh beside him. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and said with a completely straight face, “I actually find them quite comfortable, especially if they’re lace.”

The whole table froze at his words, many purebloods mouths dropping open in shock, obviously not expecting Harry’s cheeky response. Harry chuckled lightly at the sight, a moment later Nott started laughing, Goyle, Crabbe and Greengrass joining in, their laughter filling the common room.

Still smiling Harry turned to say something to Blaise only to find him staring at Harry eyes blazing, Harry felt himself swallow thickly tension rising thick and fast between them. The laughter around them had died off as Blaise and Harry stared at each other, Harry knew it was longer than what was polite but couldn’t seem to pull his gaze away. Blaise reached out a hand and Harry was surprised to see that it was shaking slightly. The larger hand gripped his face firmly and Harry felt himself yanked against a firm chest a pair of lips crashing into his own. Harry froze in surprise; Blaise was kissing him! Blaise was his first kiss! The lips against his were warm and soft and most insistent. It was obvious that Blaise had a lot of practice at this. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck and gently started to respond to the kiss. His movements tentative and unsure at first but gaining confidence, a tongue forced its way into Harry’s mouth causing Harry to shudder at the dominating behaviour. A large hand reached up and ran through Harrys hair gripping the ends and tugging causing Harry to let out a small moan. The noise seemed to bring Harry back to his senses, and he pulled away from Blaise, eyes dazed and face flushed, Blaise not much better. Harry ran his tongue along his bottom lip, chasing the taste of Blaise, dark eyes following the movement.

Harry glanced around embarrassed, but everyone was pointedly looking elsewhere. 

“I think that’s enough homework” Blaise said gruffly, standing up and pulling Harry with him over to a large leather armchair by the fire. He sat down; his long legs stretched before him while pulling Harry gently into his lap. The other Slytherins gradually following suit, packing away books and quills and getting cosy in various armchairs around the fire. Harry sat stiffly in Blaise’s lap, having never been in such a position before. Blaise wrapped a possessive arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him firmly against his broad chest, the hand at his waist tracing soothing circles. Harry gradually felt himself relaxing, the rhythmic rise and fall of Blaise’s chest behind him comforting him. He leaned back resting his head on Blaise’s shoulder, turning his face so he was softly nuzzling his neck, breathing in Blaise’s musky scent. He felt Blaise’s breath catch in his chest at the motion and a growing hardness beneath him. Harry blushed when he realised that he was actually causing Blaise to get hard, he squirmed slightly causing the growing dick to dig into his lower back and Harry fought back a small moan, Blaise felt so big pressed against him. He felt himself growing hard at the thought of Blaise and once again cursed the short dress he found himself in that left no room to hide bloody anything. He turned slowly so he now had his side pressed against Blaise’s chest, the change in angle effectively hiding any erections they both had.

Harry tuned in to the conversations around him, willing his erection to go away as he got in a discussion with Blaise and Nott about the transfiguration problem Professor McGonagall had posed to them last lesson. Harry felt his eyes drooping, the weeks and months of lack of sleep catching up to him now that he was feeling safe and warm. He burrowed deeper into Blaise’s chest as he let sleep take him.

Blaise looked down in surprise when he felt Harry’s body go limp against him. Harry looked even more gorgeous when asleep, his face positively angelic.

“Has he actually fallen asleep?” Parkinson asked shocked, looking up from the book she had started to read.

“I can’t believe this” Malfoy muttered, “Gryffindors golden boy sleeping in the arms of a Slytherin in the middle of the snake pit no less, I never would have thought it possible.”

“He looks like he could use the sleep” Nott murmured quietly, watching the peacefully sleeping Gryffindor. Blaise nodded in agreement summoning a blanket to pull over the smaller teen as he continued his conversation with Nott.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Hey everyone, I hope you have been enjoying the story. Just so you all know this will be the last chapter. I have had a lot of fun writing this one, it was such an easy going story and I am a fan of Harry/Blaise 😊 it actually ended up being a sweeter story than I had planned but I really liked how it ended up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter and are staying safe with everything that is going on in the world at the moment.

Harry awoke sometime later, confusion thick in his sleep addled mind as he tried to recall where he was and why he felt so comfortable. He squirmed around a little before stretching and opening his eyes. A gorgeous face came into view and it was then that Harry remembered that he had fallen asleep on Blaise in the middle of the Slytherin common room. He groaned and flushed red in embarrassment rubbing his eyes to clear them. Blaise just smirked down at him enjoying the feel of Harry is his arms and in his lap. Nothing had ever felt so right.

“Ah, sorry about that Blaise” Harry said sheepishly. “I must’ve been tireder than I realised.”

“It’s quite all right Harry, please feel free to fall asleep in my arms any time that you wish” Blaise said smoothly enjoying Harry’s discomfort.

Harry began to wonder if perhaps he should move, it can’t be comfortable for Blaise having him sitting on his lap. Just when he was about to hop up strong arms tensed slightly around his waist and Harry knew it was Blaise’s way of saying he didn’t want Harry to go. 

Harry smiled softly at the thought and settled back comfortably. As he looked around, he realised the common room was deserted and they were actually alone.  
“Where is everyone?” Harry asked, confusion lacing his tone.

“They’ve all gone to the great hall for lunch, but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you. Don’t worry Draco said he will bring us back something to eat.”  
“Thank you” Harry said quietly. “If you want, we can head down now, you must be getting hungry.”

“We could head down” Blaise began, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Or we could stay here and enjoy the very rare occurrence of having the common room all to ourselves.”   
Green eyes met brown for a moment before Blaise leaned forward capturing Harry’s lips in a searing kiss. Harry didn’t hesitate for a second meeting the kiss full force, feeling a little more comfortable than their first kiss. Harry pulled back from the kiss for a moment, smiling when Blaise’s lips chased his own. He twisted so he was now straddling Blaise, his knees on either side of Blaise’s hips. Harry let out a soft moan as Blaise grabbed the back on his head pulling him back down into a deep kiss, hands curling in dark locks and pulling firmly. Harry arched at the touch, pushing firmly into Blaise’s muscled chest. Blaise’s eyes darkened further at the motion as his gazed turned almost feral as he lurched forward latching onto Harry's neck, slowly licking and nibbling his way down the smooth flesh. Groaning at the taste of Harry under his tongue. Dark hands pushed up soft creamy thighs slowly making their way under Harry's short dress. Blaise stopped his exploration of Harry’s neck to let out a low moan as his hands reached Harry’s lace panties. His hands traced circles asked the soft material and Harry’s smooth skin. Blaise felt a rush of lust shoot through him, his cock hardening painfully in his trousers. He gripped Harrys arse firmly and stood up, keeping Harry firmly in his strong arms before lowering him gently on the couch beside him. Green eyes stared up at the Slytherin, blown wide with lust as Blaise lowered himself onto the smaller Gryffindor.

Harry moaned loudly as the larger Slytherins body enclosed him, he had never felt something so amazing in his entire life it was like Blaise was all around him, encasing him in his heat. Harry moved his legs up and wrapped them around Blaise’s waist their groins coming into contact and Harry shuddered at the delicious friction, his own prick was rock hard and straining against the thin lace material of his panties. A hot tongue lathed Harry’s neck as Blaise started to roughly roll his hips, Harrys hands coming up to claw at Blaise’s back as the pleasure began to mount. His dress had ridden up over his stomach and he could clearly feel Blaise’s cock as it rubbed frantically against his own. Lips reached down to capture his own in a heated kiss before Blaise moaned in his ear, a tongue tracing the shell.

“Fucking hell Harry, you feel so good.”

The intense words breathed over his ear was the final straw and Harry felt his back arch as his orgasm tore through him, come soaking his lace panties as Harry clung to the larger form above him. A few thrusts later Blaise let out a roar as he shuddered through his own orgasm, his body shaking with the force of it. They lay there panting in each other’s arms, Blaise placing soft kisses over Harrys face. Harry smiled at this softer side of the Slytherin and wondered how many people got to see it. Blaise rolled to the side slightly still half on top of Harry as he reached for his wand and with a wave vanished the sticky mess between them. 

Harry laid slightly in shock as to what he had just done. A grin slowly spread over his face; he may have been surprised by his actions, but he had loved every minute of it. His heart warmed at how right it had felt to be wrapped up Blaise’s arms. How right it still felt to be laying here with him, a smooth hand tracing patterns on his bare stomach. Blaise spotted Harrys wide grin and couldn’t resist capturing the plump lips again, savouring the younger ones sweet taste.

They jumped apart as Slytherins entered the common room, Blaise growling softly as he yanked Harry’s dress back down blocking him from view. The group of second years jumped slightly before averting their eyes and quickly making their way over to an empty table.

Blaise sat up and pulled Harry back into his lap as their fellow fifth years entered and sat around them. Draco handing over some sandwiches wrapped in a napkin. Harry stretched letting out a yawn, suddenly feeling tired from their previous activities. 

“Well I think I better be heading off before Ron and Hermione come looking for me” Harry said as he stood and placed a soft kiss on Blaise’s lips. Ignoring the smirks Malfoy and Parkinson were sending him he waved goodbye and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

“Things went well I take it?” Nott asked, a knowing smile on his face.

“Things went very well, better then expected actually” Blaise said honestly, a soft smile on his lips. The other Slytherins shared a surprised look before nodding and moving the conversation to other topics.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next few days passed rather quickly for Harry. Classes resumed like normal on Monday morning and Harry quickly became frustrated with the attention he was receiving. He had cast more stinging hexes in the last few days than he had in his previous four years of schooling. Thankfully it seemed that whenever he was being harassed a Slytherin would miraculously appear. They usually just stood there like angry apparitions until the troublemakers moved on before giving Harry a nod and leaving. He found it odd though comforting none the less knowing that Blaise was looking out for him. Blaise had become even more possessive, shooting glares at anyone who so much as looked at Harry, unfortunately for Blaise that meant nearly half the school. Harry started teasing him that he was going to start developing wrinkles if he didn’t cut it out. This just caused him to glare again, causing Harry to break out in amused laughter at the expression on the Slytherins face. They had spent most of the week together, Blaise walking him to class when he could or studying together in the evening. They had even shared a few night-time strolls out by the lake. Harry was coming to really appreciate the Slytherins dry wit and the strength and intelligence that he possessed. Blaise wasn’t the type of person who needed to boast about himself or laud his achievements over others. He knew exactly who he was and what he could do and what others thought of him meant very little. Harry found the quiet grace that he lived his life with quite intoxicating, not to mention the dark aura he possessed that made anyone think twice before crossing him. 

As Saturday morning rolled around Harry awoke to find he was no longer in the soft smooth silk of his white nightie, instead he was in the outfit he had been wearing last Saturday when he had drunk the potion. He was relieved that the potion had finally worn off but part of him was a little disappointed, he wouldn’t deny that he had quite liked the way the silk and lace and felt against his skin. He wondered if Blaise’s feelings for him would change now. The Slytherin hadn’t shown any interest in him until his clothes had changed. Maybe he would lose interest now that everything was back to normal. Harry chewed his bottom lip in worry, he was surprised how much the idea of not seeing Blaise anymore hurt him.

He walked into the great hall and nervously looked around until he spotted Blaise sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry hesitated, Hermione and Ron stopping behind him in surprise, it had become something of a tradition for the three to eat breakfast together at the Slytherin table. Blaise looked up from his breakfast his eyes sweeping over the hall before they spotted Harry hovering near the great hall doors. A look of confusion crossed his face before he raised a hand and waved the Gryffindor trio over. 

Harry walked along head bowed, Blaise watched him approach concerned with what was bothering his little Gryffindor. As Harry drew nearer Blaise stood from his seat and swept the raven-haired teen up in his arms kissing him fiercely, putting everything he was feeling into the kiss. Harry hands came up wrapping around Blaise’s neck as he kissed him back, moaning at the feeling of Blaise’s tongue in his mouth. Blaise pulled back, placing a gentler kiss to the soft lips. The whole hall had frozen in shock, but the couple didn’t even seem to notice.

“I was worried you wouldn’t be interested any more now that everything is back to normal” Harry said uncertainly in answer to Blaise’s questioning look.

Blaise nodded in understanding; he could see where Harry was coming from even if the idea that he wouldn’t want the Gryffindor was completely ludacris.

Blaise leaned forward until his lips were pressed against Harry’s ear. “You are mine Harry and I am never letting you go.”

Harry shivered in pleasure at the whispered words and smiling at Blaise sat down to have some breakfast. He found Ron and Hermione already digging in, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were making an effort to get along for the sake of Blaise and Harry and they were finding to their surprise that they actually had some things in common. Harry smiled as he listened to Theo and Ron argue over the Harpies chance of winning the league this year. Blaise wrapped his arm around the slim waist, pulling Harry against him as he placed a kissed to his temple. Harry leaned into the touch and couldn’t remember a time when he had been so happy.

After breakfast the fifth years walked as a group towards the doors. Before they could part ways Harry pulled Blaise against his chest and whispered in his ear, “meet me in the entrance hall after dinner.” Blaise looked surprised but nodded, placing a fierce kiss on Harry’s lips before walking toward the dungeons with his fellow Slytherins.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night after dinner, Harry and Blaise having eaten at their respective house tables, met in the entrance hall. Blaise swept Harry up into his arms nuzzling his neck as he pulled him close. They waved goodbye to their friends who walked off to their separate common rooms leaving the couple to their own devices. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Blaise asked curiously feeling a spike of apprehension at the mischievous gleam in Harry’s eyes. Harry’s smile widened as he looked up at Blaise.

“It’s a surprise” Harry responded taking Blaise’s hand and leading him away Blaise following along a little bemusedly. 

Harry walked along gripping Blaise’s hand tightly in his own. He loved the way the larger palm felt against his smaller one. He had a plan for the evening but with each step he took he felt his confidence slipping. It had seemed like a good idea earlier but now he wasn’t so sure, however, he kept walking and tried not to let his nervousness show.

Harry led Blaise to the wall that led to the room of requirement, letting go of Blaise’s hand he walked in front of it a few times before a door appeared.

“Well, we’re here” Harry said, shifting his feet nervously.

Blaise simply raised an eyebrow at him, “and where might here be?”

“Ah, it’s the room of requirement, a magical room that can change to pretty much anything you want.”

Blaise actually looked slightly impressed at that, so Harry took it to mean he was very impressed.

The Gryffindor walked forward and opened the door for Blaise, “after you.” Harry said waving the Slytherin in before him.

Blaise’s eyes widened in surprise as he walked into a beautiful room, a large bed in the corner covered in soft looking blue blankets while a roaring fire with a rug and comfortable looking armchairs took up what was left of the room.

“This room could be very useful” Blaise said mildly turning to look at Harry who was hovering uncertainly near the fireplace. His expression turning to one of confusion as he watched the younger.

“Are you OK Harry?” Blaise asked in concern.

“Ye… yeah, just gathering my courage” he said with a wry smile.

“Courage for what?” Blaise asked, a tender look in his eye that gave the Gryffindor all the nerve he needed.

“Courage for this” Harry said as he undid the clasp on his robes and let them fall to the ground behind him. Revealing that Harry wasn’t wearing any clothes underneath just a black lace sheer nightie. He spun around slowly showing a large amount of flesh as the back was cut low.

Blaise’s eyes opened and his mouth dropped in surprise. He was to dumbstruck to speak, simply staring at the beauty in front of him. The idea that Harry had been wearing this under his robes the whole way through dinner turning him on just as much as the outfit itself.

Harry began to fidget nervously, fingers going to the hem of his nightie and tugging slightly.

“I quite liked the feel of lace and silk against my skin and thought I actually wouldn’t mind wearing it sometimes.” 

When Blaise still didn’t respond Harry kept going, “if you.. ah… have a problem with it though I can change?” An uncertain look crossing his face.

It was the look that seemed to snap Blaise out of his haze, at least enough to utter “you look so beautiful Harry, please don’t ever change.” And Harry couldn’t help but beam at the sincerity in those words as Blaise lifted him up and carried him over and laying him tenderly on the bed. Harry moaned softly as Blaise climbed on top of him, must remember to thank Fred and George, was Harry’s last coherent thought before he lost himself to the pleasure that was Blaise.


End file.
